In recent years, the public has become increasingly aware of food safety problems. More and more people are interested in farming food at home, but it is difficult to accomplish in densely populated cities. This is because farming food requires a lot of time and effort, and there is no space in high-rise building for the people to do so.
There are technologies for soilless cultivation in the prior art, such as automated soilless cultivation technologies for home-use, including hydroponic or aquaponic systems, which are very expensive. Even if these systems can be placed in window box, the use of water pumps and water tanks will generate disturbing noise and reduce the actual planting space for certain. For example, the Chinese Patent Publication CN 205794381 U discloses an ultrasonic atomizing plant grower, which belongs to the field of soilless cultivation. It comprises a fuselage having a cavity therein; the top of the fuselage is provided with a cover for covering the cavity; the cover is provided with a plurality of planting baskets having planting chambers therein; the lower parts of the planting baskets extend into the cavity of the fuselage; the cavity of the fuselage is provided with a water supply unit for supplying water to the planting chambers; and the cover is provided with a moisture supply unit for supplying moisture to the planting baskets. The plant grower also includes a controller and a lighting unit, while the water supply unit and the lighting unit are electrically connected with the controller. The structure of the plant grower is simple. It is not made for cultivating plants in window box, and cannot perform intelligent management and control. In addition, the atomizer is placed at the bottom of the box body, so that the atomizer cannot work when the water level of the nutrient solution is excessively high; and there is no nutrient solution storage chamber separated from the box body by a partition plate, so that the root of the plant is soaked into the nutrient solution causing root rot.
For example, the Chinese Patent Publication CN 203482713 U discloses a grow box, which supplies mist to the plants in a sealed environment without any air ventilation or air supply device. In consequence, the carbon dioxide content in the air and the plant growth rate are affected.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the prior art through intelligent management and control to facilitate plant cultivation, as well as to design a novel grow box and a plant grower using the same grow box for cultivating plants in window box.